You're Not Alone
by MsASparrow
Summary: Happens after the school duel imagine instead of letting Jaden stand up for him, Chazz runs off, the others stay in the duel arena but Jaden follows him. Very high possibiliy slash and drug abuse... Rated T for language. Might be bumped up... JadenChazz.
1. I Promise

A/N Randomness from my mind. Just a quick escape from my long fanfics… well soon to be long XD… and an escape for my imagination . Happens after the school duel; imagine instead of letting Jaden stand up for him, Chazz runs off, the others stay in the duel arena but Jaden follows him. Oooh now imagine a certain slash pairing we all knew was gonna happen – enjoy

Sprinting was something Jaden was good at, but it took most of his stamina to keep up with the skinny, raven haired teen who'd just taken off. He was surprised no one else was following him; he'd expected thundering footsteps and calls of concern, but none came. Either everyone was too stunned to move, or it was true, what Chazz had said 'no one cared'. Was it true? Jaden didn't know about everyone else, but he knew the statement was a lie because, simply, he did. He cared what happened to Chazz and that was why he was sprinting down the corridor, his duel disk still on his arm and his hair sticking up in odd places from how fast his pace was.

However he would have run straight past Chazz if he hadn't been alert for the other boy's presence; Chazz was skinny and though he had the determination to, he didn't have nearly enough physical strength to keep going as fast as he was for long. It was the soft, breathless, slightly raspy sobs that first alerted Jaden to the other boy's position and it wasn't a surprise to find himself outside the boy's bathroom. That's where he had seen Chazz beating himself up before the duel, why not after?

The door had caught on its hinges and wasn't completely shut; if it had been Jaden wouldn't have heard Chazz. Jaden opened it gently and it was a shock to see the once proud, egotistical Chazz sitting, his back against the wall, his head in his hands on his knees and his shoulders shaking with years of suppressed tears. Jaden's heart went out to him.

"Chazz?" for once the brunette's voice wasn't loud and confident, it was so full of worry that it didn't even sound like Jaden at all. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "…Chazz?"

The former Obelisk's shoulders stopped shaking at the sound of his name, but Chazz didn't look up, out of shame or pure depression, Jaden couldn't tell. And so, not knowing what else to do he moved over to Chazz and bent down next to him.

"Hey – you don't need to cry you know?" he said, trying to make his voice sound natural; jokey and light, but he couldn't – it was quivering with pity.

After a short moment Chazz spoke, stubborn as ever, though his voice sounded so much less like the passionate, offensive Chazz Jaden knew, and loved, but so much emptier, "I'm not crying."

"Sure. But it's okay if you were…" gingerly Jaden laid a hand on Chazz's shoulder and was relieved to have it not shaken off instantly. For once Chazz's guard was down and Jaden was presented with his first ever opportunity to help him to stop hurting inside. "You're bros are jerks Chazz…" he heard a bitter bark of laughter from the other teen, "…you don't need their approval."

But then Chazz shook his head, "They're my bros – you don't get it. I let them down. I only had to do one stupid thing and I couldn't even do that…"

"You shouldn't need to duel for them – you don't have to do anything for them," Jaden tightened his grip on Chazz's shoulder, the hatred he'd felt for Slade and Jagger back in the duelling arena welling back up inside him; how could they do this to Chazz? Their own blood. "You lost – big deal. At least you did it for yourself."

"Why do you always do this!? Why do you always act like winning doesn't matter; 'it's okay – you tried your best, what more can you do? You only just humiliated yourself in front of everyone – you only just failed in front of the whole world! – You only just let your brothers down…'" Chazz looked up at Jaden, his face looked even worse than his voice sounded; miserable, defeated and desolate. He suddenly shook his shoulder free from Jaden's grasp. He turned away from the brunette, and then added quietly, "I'm a fuck up Jaden. My entire life is just one screw up after another over and over…" and then his voice broke again, but Chazz carried on none the less, although he now had tears streaking down his face, "Why are you even here – huh? You could be out celebrating with everyone. What the fuck do I matter? I'm just one more thing to way on your conscience and I'm sorry for that so you should know you needn't have bothered to follow me here. Just leave me alone – I don't want your pity; and I don't deserve your 'help'."

Jaden felt like someone had a hook and was pulling the corners of his mouth down; it was too much to see Chazz like this. Had his mind really been warped so much?

In one swift movement Jaden, as a surprise to himself and Chazz, he was pinning Chazz against the wall, his hands on the other boy's shoulders and he was kneeling in front of him. "No!" it was a whisper, but it had so much power to it that it made Chazz's slate grey eyes, which had been focused on the floor in self-loathing, look back up at Jaden's chocolate brown ones. "No! Don't you talk like that! You deserve so much more than those two – and… and I can't leave you alone. Cause your not alone – you have us… all of us, me and Syrus and Alexis and Chumley and Atticus and Zane! Can't you see; we're your friends and we'll always be here for you."

Chazz swallowed and stared right back at Jaden; however the spark Jaden had loved so much about Chazz's eyes had gone out. And after a second of eye contact Chazz's head dropped forward and back onto his knees.

"Chazz? Please? C'mon talk to me… it's only _me_ – it doesn't matter what you have to say; I'll listen anyway, I'll try to understand, I'm not gonna leave you," Jaden slid in next to Chazz against the wall.

Two minutes at least must have passed before either of the boys spoke again. And, after what must have been a very hard decision, Chazz turned his head to look back up at the Slifer sitting next to him. He sniffed hard and then took a deep breath, and the words that came out of his mouth were ones Jaden had never expected to hear. Not from former Obelisk blue, narcissistic, Chazz. In fact he doubted whether he'd ever of heard the words in his life, let alone on the cold bathroom floor of the men's room in Duel Academy. However they were not the three most important words Jaden would consider saying to Chazz right then, they were something else entirely.

"Jaden – I…" Chazz looked back down at the floor again and swayed slightly as he sat, Jaden placed a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him steady and frowned at the other boy both confused and concerned. "…I think you need to call a doctor. Jaden I think… I overdosed."

And then Chazz Princeton collapsed, and Jaden Yuki's world came crashing down around his shoulders.

A/N Alrighty. It's short I know, but I think it might just have to have chapters – I mean I can't leave that as a one shot… can I? I dunno read and review chuckles evilly… oh yeah. It was gonna be deep and lovely, now it's just insanely over the top… well it is from my mind. P.S Check out my other fan fics! XD!


	2. I Don't Believe In Miracles

A/N Alrighty I decided to carry on with this; and as always I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is!

Disclaimer: By now you should know I don't own the characters.

Chapter Two; I don't Believe in Miracles 

It had taken what seemed to be an impossibly long amount of time for help to arrive in the bathroom; and even longer still for any medics to show up, and the waiting was terrible. Jaden had been working on adrenalin high as he got help and had not been letting himself think about the situation too much as he held Chazz's horribly still body close to his own. It was only after he'd been escorted from the room with a sympathetic Professor Banner that the full seriousness of the situation really sunk in; it was only after Jaden saw two of Duel Academy's medical staff performing emergency CPR on Chazz that he realised just exactly what was happening. And it was then, as he burst into tears, that he realised the conversation he had had with Chazz only a couple of minutes ago, might be the last time he ever spoke to him.

The next half hour was a blur. People rushing in and out of the bathroom but the door swung shut after each of them, blocking Jaden out. Then a helicopter arrived from the mainland and Chazz's limp form was carried to it on a stretcher. They didn't let Jaden go to, and then Alexis and a bawling Syrus led him away to sit down. And that was when hell truly began.

Hospitals are too quiet, Jaden decided as he sat, in the same uncomfortable seat he'd been occupying for several hours, in the corridor outside _the_ room. The room Chazz was in. So it was supposedly 'Chazz's room'; but, odd as it may sound, to Jaden it was not, and could never be _'Chazz's room' _because if it was then that would imply Chazz had a choice about the room, that Chazz wanted to stay in the room. Jaden didn't care if everyone else referred to it as 'Chazz's room' – he knew Chazz didn't want to stay in that room, and if Chazz knew what the room looked like then he'd be out of there faster than you could say 'Obelisk Blue'. Although Chazz did like white, and cleanliness, Jaden knew he hated horrible disinfectant smell that haunted hospitals, and he hated the uncomfortable beds with the lump pillows. And therefore, it could not and it wasn't going to be 'Chazz's room'.

Sitting on one of the hard, plastic seats next to Jaden was a half-asleep Syrus. The small blunette had been whimpering since they arrived at the hospital, though as he grew tired as the hours dragged on Sryus' breathing had become calmer and he was huddled into the chair in a kind of doze. Next to him was Alexis; she had been holding Syrus' hand before he had drifted off, and now had her head rested against the wall and her closed eyes and look of blank serenity also meant she was sleeping. Next to her, holding her hand, was Alexis' brother, Atticus, and it was he who had possibly fallen asleep first. Bastion sat on the floor on the other side of the corridor his head also lolling forward and he was snoozing gently. Professor Banner had gone outside from some air, and that left only Jaden, and the pacing, agitated Zane still fully conscious in the corridor.

For once Jaden wasn't speaking, no thoughts of conversation or idea of idle chat crossed his mind, and it was all he could do to sit in an animal-like continuous state of alert. It was deathly quiet in the corridor aside from the rhythmic beating of some machine and Zane's footsteps; occasionally a doctor or nurse would enter the room, and even less often someone would exit it. However no one would say anything about what was going on, only that they couldn't say anything at this stage to people who were not immediate relatives or guardians; the doctors were doing their best. That should be enough.

But it wasn't. Thoughts of Chazz dying, alone in that ghastly white room kept flashing through Jaden's head and the worst part was there was nothing Jaden could do except sit, and wait and hope. But that wasn't enough either. He wanted Chazz in his arms; he wanted him to be okay. He wanted to know Chazz was safe and that he still had time. But right then he couldn't know anything, he'd given up trying to ask the doctors what was going on. Right then the only thing he knew for sure was that Chazz was on the other side of that closed door, and whatever happened, good or bad, _whatever_ happened, he was not going to leave Chazz alone. He'd promised not to. And though, back in the bathroom, those words had seemed almost meaningless, they were the only things holding Jaden together at the moment. As long as they had that connection… as long as Chazz was still there and he was still in the corridor he'd stuck to his words and maybe, for now, that would be enough. Just enough to keep Jaden going.

'…_I'll listen anyway, I'll try to understand, I'm not gonna leave you.'_

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, it was then that Jaden noticed something was not quite right. Something had changed. And then he realised what it was; Zane's constant pacing had stopped. Jaden looked up.

"Chazz has a good chance you know," Jaden looked up at the face of his best friend's older brother, Zane's tone was still as calm as ever, though his face was paler and he looked exhausted. It was harder to believe Duel Academy's Top Duellist when his teal hair was splayed everywhere and his hands were flexing restlessly by his sides. "I mean – they got him here pretty fast… and…" Zane looked at the floor, "…they've been in with him for hours. That's a good sign…" the rest of his sentence hung in the air, but both Zane and Jaden knew what he had been going to say 'because it meant that Chazz was still alive'. Zane cleared his throat; "…he's probably over that worst of it by now."

Jaden didn't reply. He didn't have any words to reply with. He'd like to scream and cry and kick and thrash, but sitting in the uncomfortable seat, outside the room, trying to hold conversation was too much.

"It was lucky you found him."

"Lucky?" Jaden looked up at Zane, "I shouda stopped him in the first place. I shouda been there for him…" Jaden, to his great surprise as he'd thought he'd cried all the tears possible to cry ever, was now weeping again, "I shouda never let him do it… if I had just forgotten about duelling…" the shock of hearing those words come out of Jaden's mouth was evident on Zane's pale, usually expressionless features.

The older boy crouched next to Jaden's chair and took his hands in his own, "It's okay Jaden – it's okay. You can't give up on it now; it's not your fault. None of it is your fault. You have to be strong – for Chazz," Zane gave Jaden's hands a little squeeze, and the fleeting thought that perhaps he wasn't such an awful older brother crossed the brunette's mind. "You have to sit tight and hope he'd okay, alright? That's all you can do, believe in Chazz; hope that he'll be okay…"

It was then that a harsh voice shocked both the teens; it belonged to one of the two people you'd have expected to be by Chazz's bed since he got to the hospital, but at the same time these were the two people Jaden wanted as far away from Chazz as possible; his brothers.

"You know what Truesdale? Chazz is a goner. Hope all you like; but I don't believe in miracles."

A/N Oooh –sniffles- I hate those damn Princetons. Okay hoped you like that; and you're right, no way was that staying as a oneshot. Unfortunately no Chazz in this chap O.o… will be next – I hope. As for now read and review hope you enjoyed it and adieu!


	3. Brotherly Love

Zane put a hand out as the usually happy, laid back Jaden made a start towards the two Princeton brothers.

"Jaden – Jaden! C'mon, they're not worth it…" he murmured, just loud enough for Jaden to hear, his ever calm voice relaxing Jaden a little.

Slade and Jagger sniggered at Jaden, then looked around at the sleeping group, "Hey – looks like the entire 'gang' showed up. They're not all here for our little brother are they?" Jagger said, his voice dripping with cruel sarcasm.

"Well I can get why _they _showed up – the whole 'friends thing' but you I don't get…" Slade stepped forward and whispered not too quietly in Zane's ear, "…I always thought Chazz was too young for your tastes."

It was Jaden's turn to hold back Zane, who really looked as though he was about to hit Slade, who just stepped back and laughed at him with Jagger.

"You know why Chazz is in there?!" Jaden suddenly burst out, glaring at the pair, "Because of you! He could die and it will all by your fault!" as he spoke he felt a new wave of fear clutch at his heart.

Slade expression turned icy, "You're wrong. Chazz is in there because he's pathetic; he can't even handle one simple thing – he embarrassed us in front of the entire world by loosing to you," every one of the older Princeton's words were coated in venom, "He could've won if he'd tried. He's a slacker, and he can't be bothered to face up to what he's done – he'd rather die than face up to his responsibilities. You know why that is? Cause he'd a useless looser, and right now he's probably doing the best thing he's ever done. He's doing us all a favour."

"Take that back!" Jaden roared, waking everyone up, "Take it back or I swear I'll-"

"Yeah?" Jagger stepped in front of his brother and squared up to Jaden, "Yeah?!"

"You forget who we are – we could have you ruined like that," Slade clicked his fingers, "We're way out of your league; you can't touch us. We run this place, so you know what? I'd think _very_ carefully before you say anything else."

Jaden glowered and was about to retaliate when a loud, siren type noise erupted from the room. A nurse pushing a trolley appeared down the corridor, ran straight past everyone and through to Chazz. There was a loud shout of '1… 2… 3 – Clear!'

Everyone, excluding Slade and Jagger, turned, horrified, to stare at the large, white door separating them from the youngest Princeton as another shout erupted, _'1…2…3… - Clear!'_

**A/N The shortest thing I've ever written XD. Okay it's a good place to end, and originally just the start of the chapter, but it's later and I _must _go sleep so I'm afraid that's all you get. Next update will be longer I promise…**


	4. Voices

Everything was very still, and very dark. It was like floating in some kind of equilibrium where nothing was right or wrong and everything was just continuous. The silence wasn't threatening, and in fact it was warm – comforting and it added to the sense of nothingness of this place.

Although it was very, very dark, it wasn't blackness that was surrounding everything, more a kind of satisfied deep grey, complete calm, and it was quite contenting to just float along. There was no real direction to the movement; even if there had been a start or end to the place. No, it was merely floating – direction would over complicate things.

It seemed the place had no sense of time either, hours must have gone by but it seemed like just a couple of minutes. Time, nor colour, nor sense of place, nor, in fact, anything, seemed to matter here; it was just a sense of being and existence.

But then the thin frame of idyllic silence shattered as a murmur passed through, and it wasn't just any old murmur, it was a voice. A voice that Chazz recognised, though he couldn't place it, and he couldn't understand what was being said. He frowned slightly to himself; how very odd – who was whispering and why couldn't he see them? Why were they being so secretive? It was annoying. How he wished they would speak to him.

And then another murmur, this voice he didn't recognise, but it was calm and reassuring. But who was it? Then the floating stopped as an invisible barrier seemed to have raised itself in the grey, and it would not let him pass. However he wasn't about to turn away, because somehow, just somehow, he knew that the voices were coming from behind the barrier. It was just a simple matter of moving around the force field and he'd be able to see who was speaking.

But he soon found out it wasn't just a simple matter because he couldn't move. Just as he thought of walking through the barrier he found he couldn't move – he tried to but everything was just so heavy, and the grey world began to crush down on him, until he couldn't breathe – until he couldn't think, and there was no possible way of escape. Everything was closing down, everything hurt. The grey was turning to black and it was enveloping him into the nothingness, swallowing him whole and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't moan, or plead, he couldn't even cry. And the pain was getting more forceful, this was the end he knew it.

And then everything stopped.

At last nothing hurt anymore, and there was only a deep falling feeling inside him. He was falling, hurtling down towards greyness underneath the black, finally to be at peace, when he stopped falling. There was a loud cry from somewhere;

'_1…2…3… - Clear!'_

A burning sensation pulsed through him, and then a bright, white light up above pulling him towards it, dragging him unwillingly towards more pain, towards everything he didn't want. Misery, so much misery.

Chazz Princeton opened his eyes.

**A/N Again, another shorty, but it's easier to get them up like this than long so enjoy! Thanks for the reviews but you know I need more because I'm…uh… poor… and need encouragement? Anyhoo – OH MY GOD CHAZZ IS ALIVE…but for how long…?! **


	5. Only Pity

Everyone seemed to be sitting on the edges of their seats, the corridor was full of tension and apprehension and yet, no one spoke. No one dared to disturb the impenetrable silence that had descended, which left everyone to their own thoughts. Jaden couldn't decide which was worse; thinking about what was going on in the room opposite him, or not thinking about it. Which ever he did it felt as though something was gnawing away at his very soul and he couldn't stand it anymore.

The main body of doctors had left what felt like hours ago, but still no one was allowed in to see Chazz; well anyone who cared that was. Apparently he was only just stable, and right now they could only allow family in with him. Slade and Jagger had done no more than stick their heads around the door to confirm the fact that their little brother was alive, before leaving the hospital to do something 'more important'.

So now it was just the people Chazz would always deny were his friends, and the best they could do was wait. That seemed, to Jaden, all he had been doing ever. Waiting and waiting for news, letting time pass him by and the events of the world outside of this hospital corridor wash over him. Nothing was important anymore, not sleeping, not eating or drinking and certainly not duelling. It was all about Chazz and the very fine rope from which he was dangling.

Jaden was roused from his thoughts by the soft click of an opening and closing of a door. A nurse appeared in the corridor with them and she looked around, a tired smile on her lips. Jaden stood up, anxious for any news.

"Mr Princeton's condition is improving, but he needs a lot of rest," she looked around at the group her hazel eyes coming to rest on Jaden's own chocolate brown ones, "You can go see him now, but I'll ask you not to try and wake him. He's under heavy sedation to help him recover... and I think he's had enough excitement for one day," Jaden decided the nurse had a very different idea of 'excitement' to himself, "so only one or two of you at a time please. However. Before you do go in I need to ask you all a couple of questions..."

Jaden saw, out of the corner of his eye, Syrus share a worried glance with Zane, and felt Alexis shift uncomfortably in the seat next to him. Atticus tightened his grip on his sister's hand reassuringly, but Bastion and Banner didn't move; both of them were staring at the nurse, already knowing what was coming.

"As you must know Chazz's condition was self inflicted and though we now know he's physically stable right now, his emotions are quite a different matter..." the nurse didn't seem to want to break eye contact with Jaden but he shifted slightly uncomfortably and she looked away, "If any of you have any ideas why he-"

"His brothers. They keep pressurizing him, and you let the bastards go in with him. They've fucked everything up – it's all-"

"That's enough Jaden," Banner looked over to one of his favourite Slifer pupils, "It's no time to work yourself up into a state." Jaden looked over at his professor, his eyesight slightly blurry from the recurring tears, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Banner fixed the nurse with a look, "Perhaps you and I can talk about this later?" he suggested. The nurse's eyes darted between Banner and Jaden and she nodded.

"Sure. Once he's feeling better we can fix him up with a consoler and he'll be on the road to a full recovery. I pop back up later," with that she nodded again and left.

Banner stood up, he looked tired but managed to keep his voice steady, "Jaden I think you should be the first to see Chazz. If anyone else feels differently then-"

"No," Alexis shook her head from where she was sitting, "Let Jaden in first."

Banner nodded to her and looked back to Jaden, "Take as long as you need. We'll just be on the other side of the door."

Jaden looked around at the people in the corridor and placed a hand on the door handle before turning and looking back, "...Thank you."

With that he entered the room and then closed the large white door quietly behind him before allowing himself to look around the place. At once his eyes settled on the uncharacteristically fragile looking boy in he bed. He looked so peaceful lying there, and Jaden would have felt his fears disappear if there hadn't been so many machines all hooked up to the youngest Princeton.

The brunette moved over to the bed and tentatively reached out to gently brush a couple of strands of Chazz's wild dark hair out of the other boy's eyes. After that he just stood and looked, thinking on what had happened, remembering how Slade and Jagger had spoken about their brother. And, instead of anger at Jagger and Slade, Jaden felt only pity for the raven-haired boy.

"Oh Chazz," he sighed, "What have you done to yourself?"

A/N Hope you liked that, and that you're not all mad at me for making you wait for this update? Was it worth it? I dunno. Will Slade and Jagger ever be nice? Perhaps. Will Chazz wake up to see Jaden's angelic face? All these questions and more answered in the next chapter of 'You're Not Alone'!

Haha – review please


End file.
